A New Beginning
by deathtoanarchy
Summary: With the world ending and the Olympians fading they send the last living demigod (Percy) to middle earth to pass on there powers to a new generation of God's.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own PercyJackson or the Lord of the Rings**

The world was ending... With Gaia dead the world was ripping itself apart...

Percy ran through the waste land that use to be new York. Decomposing body's half covered in the rubble that use to be there homes, business there entire world littered the streets. But Percy didn't pay attention to any of this, he had seen worse. it had been more than three years since it started and in that time he had seen all of his friends die in horrible ways his parents were some of the first people to die when the earthquakes started. The surviving demigods in the biginging tried to help the mortals but where soon killed in gun fights over food and clean water.

Through all the destruction one building was still standing the last in Manhattan. The empire state building still stood tall, a testament to the strength of western civilization. Most of the lower widows where broken smashed by monsters and men alike. For a hole whole block around the building trenches scared the ground filed with broken and half working automations the last works of the forge god before he faded weaving his way throw the twitted barbwire percy made his what into the broken heart of western civilization.

With out hesitation Percy jumped in the elevator the door man long dead and the key already in its spot in the wall.

Percy wasn't without change now in his twenties his body was covered in dirt and scars the worst of them where the burn marks that covered his naked and defined torso, that didn't quite cover up the older scars from his stay in Tartarus. On his face where three terrible scars one a knife cut from an insane woman trying to take food from him, that he was talking to an Orphanage in the early days. The second a bullet wound that had scraped along his jaw leaving a ragged and uneven mark more than three inches long gotten when raiders attacked the relief camp he was at. The last one was remnants of gas tank from a car that had exploded sending a piece of metal ripping into his jaw and neck.

In the three years since it began percy was going to see Olympus whitch had been closed off since the battle of the seven. Finally the doors of the elevator opened letting a worried Percy, sprint out and through the streets of Olympus.

most of the houses seamed abandoned their owners long faded. Not even the nature spirits where left having been poisoned by the pollutants that had been released. It took all of five minutes for Percy to run the two miles to the throne room. Where the fading Olympians and the last of the minor gods wateed .

the throne room seamed empty half of the seats where vacant the throwns of Demeter Hephaestus hera Dionysius Aphrodite where nothing but rubble the remaining Olympians and the last of the minor gods lupa Hebe, the last of the dryads and nymphs stood along the edges of the room.

"Percy Zuse said softly being without the energy to yell his words, the world is almost dead and us with it….

We must pass on our mantels to avoid further catastrophe. Since you are the last demigod and the only one capable of surviving the trip we would send you to another world to pick our replacements. Speechless Percy could do nothing as they transferred there powers to him and the powers of the faded.

As they finished up transferring there power Poseidon spoke up in a sad yet loving voice Percy my son I would like you to become a new ruler of the seas and take my place. Percy to choked up with emotion could Speke so he just nodded his head. **this idea has been bothering me for the past month so I decided to put it down and see what you think please review also I have a pole going on who should be sent with Percy and become the love interest in the story so vote for that too until next time and as the story gos along i will go back and add things to chapters also worry not the chapters will get longer **


	2. Chapter 2

All my stories will be on hold until I find a beta reader I will not stop writing I will continue. also I want to give a shout out to ... endertrree

Until next time


End file.
